Fire extinguisher devices that are dropped from a height onto a fire front are known. For example, WO 2004/03347 discloses a fire extinguisher that can be dropped from a helicopter and that comprises a container for extinguishing fluid and a blasting charge for rupturing the container and dispersing the extinguishing fluid. RU 2146544 discloses an aerial bomb that can also be dropped from a helicopter and which explodes at the fire front to deliver a fire-fighting substance to the fire.
A reference herein to a prior art document is not an admission that the document forms a part of the common general knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art in Australia or in any other country.